Te quedaras conmigo?
by mY wOrLd 157
Summary: Raven decide mudarse y renunciar a los titanes, lograra Chico Bestia convencerla de que se quede? (OneShot)


**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los jóvenes titanes y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Te quedaras conmigo?**

-Chicos, debo anunciarles algo… Como todos saben estos últimos tres meses mis desbordes emocionales no han sido nada favorables tanto para mí como para ustedes por lo que he estado pensando seriamente y he tomado una decisión al respecto, no puedo seguir poniéndolos a todos en peligro así que voy a renunciar a mi puesto como Titán.

-QUE? Preguntaron todos en unísono.

-Como que vas a renunciar, solo sales para combatir, que harás ahora? te pasaras la vida entera encerrada en tu habitación?! Grito furioso el chico verde mientras un artefacto de la alacena estallo.

-Chico Bestia contrólate! Ordeno Robin

-Es verdad, jamás la vemos! Reprocho el joven verde y otra explosión se escucho al terminar la frase.

-Amiga Raven, que piensas hacer, por que ya no quieres ser una de nosotros? Pregunto la tamaraneana angustiada

-Como les dije Star, no es conveniente para ustedes estar cerca de mí, es por eso que me mudaré.

-NO SOLO RENUNCIAS, SINO QUE PIENSAS ABANDONARNOS? Chillo aun más fuerte Chico Bestia logrando que las emociones de la chica se desquiten con uno de los cristales de la ventana.

-Raven, escucha cada uno de nosotros te conoce y te acepta como eres, no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas. Dijo el líder.

-Se que me aceptan, y les agradezco por haber sido tan hospitalarios conmigo pero no puedo correr el riesgo de lastimarlos.

-Ohh.. Vamos hermanita no digas eso. Tiene que haber una razón de porque tus emociones están alborotadas y si nos dices tal ves podamos encontrar una manera de ayudarte. Comentó Cyborg tratando de que la joven cambie de opinión.

-Así es amiga Rave, no te vallas, podemos ayudarte. Susurro la pelirroja tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la decisión ya está tomada, ya le dije Arella que me iré a vivir con ella. Dijo con su monótono tono de voz

-Quien es esa tal Arella? Le pregunto Chico Bestia de mala manera

-Es la madre de nuestra amiga Rae respondió Starfire con la voz quebrada al notar que su amiga no solo se mudaría de la torre sino también que se iría a otra dimensión.

-Como que te iras con tu madre? En donde vive tu madre? Pregunto el joven verde que había remplazado su tono de reproche por uno de preocupación.

-En la dimensión donde provengo. Azarath…

-Rae, por favor, no nos hagas esto murmuro Chico bestia con la voz quebrada mientras se paraba en frente de ella y la tomaba de los hombros. Ella solo bajo la mirada y se cubrió con su capucha tratando de hacer lo posible para no destruir lo que quedaba de la torre.

-Me iré esta noche murmuro luego de un leve suspiro casi inaudible. El chico bajo su mirada al suelo y se fue a su habitación en silencio.

Se sentía devastado, cada latido de su corazón lo asfixiaba, era como si todo se comprimiera dejándole un enorme vacío interno, hasta respirar le dolía, solo quería acostarse y morir en ese instante.

Tratar de contener sus lágrimas no tenia sentido porque solo amplificarían la compresión en su alma. Definitivamente no podía sentirse peor.

Como era posible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo?, su peor pesadilla parecía hacerse realidad iba a perder a su hermosa hechicera, iba a perder a la persona que mas amaba en su vida y que podía hacer? Nada… Simplemente nada, porque sin importar cuanto le insistieran sabía que ella era testaruda y no cambiaria de opinión.

Ella se iba a marchar sin saber lo especial que era para el. Sabia que no tenia oportunidad de salir con ella, es más el simple hecho de pensarlo alguna vez parecía una locura pero sin embargo el quería decírselo, demostrárselo, probar el sabor de sus labios aunque eso le costara algunos golpes ó la vida cuando su amiga reaccionara pero fue tan cobarde que en mas de cinco años nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, ni lo iba a hacer ahora porque ella, su amor, ya no estaría junto a el.

El sonido que produjo su puerta lo saco del ensimismamiento.

-Heii Bestita!

-No molestes Cyborg reprocho el desde su cama.

-Que haces ahí enano? Pregunto el mitad androide mientras entraba al cuarto del muchacho.-Ravencita se va en un par de horas porque no vienes a pasar un rato con ella antes de que se valla?

-No tengo ánimos para eso dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Oye! Estas llorando?

-Por supuesto que estoy llorando viejo.

-A mi también me duele su partida, ella es como una hermana para mi y no quiero que lo haga pero respeto sus decisiones. Pero a ti… desde cuando te importa tanto?

-La amo viejo!

-Me dijiste que te gustaba un poco pero nunca pensé que la amaras bestita.

-Y eso cambia algo? Pregunto el con indiferencia

-Por supuesto que si, cambia todo. Es más si se lo dices, quizás la convences.

-Estas loco viejo! Tengo suerte si es que me llega a considerar un amigo si se lo digo quien sabe lo que puede pasar.. Lo mas probable es que me termine matando!

-No seas estupido bestia… Ella te quiere, de hecho pude notar en su mirada que le dolió que te alejaras.

-No trates de generarme falsas esperanzas…

-De acuerdo, no te daré ninguna esperanza pero tan solo intenta pensar lo estupido que sería que Rae se valla y nunca sepas que pensaba ella de lo que sientes dijo Cyborg mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Su amigo tenia razón, sería un idota si no aprovechaba su ultima oportunidad para confesarle lo que sentía, pero por otro lado si el le decía que no la podía ver como una amiga cual sería se reacción? Y si no lo tomaba en serio y se disgustaba con el, ella se enojaba con facilidad sobre todo si se trataba de el, el enano verde que siempre la molestaba con sus bromas y lo ultimo que quería es que ella se fuera enojada con el, posiblemente odiándolo por lo que dijo. Estaba perdido…

* * *

Miró su reloj y eran las ocho de la noche? Como es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Corrió hacia la sala pero no se encontraba nadie en ella, fue hacia la azotea y tampoco estaban entonces se desespero… y si ya se había ido y el no pudo despedirse siquiera? Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, se transformo en ave y voló a gran velocidad hasta la habitación de Raven, y allí estaba su gema adorada, aun no se había marchado pero se estaba despidiendo. Abrazo a Robín, Cyborg y por ultimo a Star quien tenía los ojos llorosos -Te extrañaremos amiga Raven decía ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Al acercarse el chico verde Cyborg lo miró como alentando a que lo hiciera, luego miró a sus otros dos amigos he hizo un gesto con su cabeza de manera que el líder y su novia entendieron que debían dejarlos solos.

-Pensé que estabas muy enojado conmigo como para venir a despedirte dijo la hechicera una ves que los demás se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Solo me enoje con la idea de que te vallas, no contigo Rae. Además no vengo a despedirme…

-Y que haces aquí entonces? pregunto ella enojada

-Quiero convencerte de que te quedes con nosotros.

-No tiene sentido. Sabes que eso no va a pasar.

-Y tú sabes que con intentarlo no se pierde nada respondió el chico. Ella solo se quedó en silencio, quería quedarse, le dolía la idea de no ver mas al chico verde pero no podía correr el riesgo de lastimarlo.

Te necesitamos.

-Para que? Pregunto bruscamente.

-En el grupo, para combatir..

-Sabes que no es así últimamente solo hemos combatido con criminales mediocres, nada que alguno de ustedes no pueda hacer solo… con eso piensas convencerme?

-Aun no has jugado conmigo al game station… no te he contado todos mis chistes

-Es todo? Mira Chico Bestia, me están esperando. Tengo que irme. Dijo Raven mientras entraba a su habitación.

Estaba decepcionada con ella misma por esperar algo más que unas simples excusas, como podría llegar a imaginarse que el le diría algo mas profundo? Estaba siendo ilusa y le molestaba pensar como la típica adolescente de su edad.

-No, por favor espera! Prometo no molestarte más, no peleare por el tofu con Cyborg, no seré cargoso ni te molestare, es mas! Prometo no hacer ruido, ni molestarte mientras meditas, ni obligarte a jugar bola apestosa… la gótica continuaba preparando los elementos para crear el portal para viajar. -Espera Raven no te llamare más por ese apodo que te molesta, no contare más chistes, prometo cambiar si así lo deseas, pero por favor no te vayas!

-Escucha Chico Bestia, yo no pretendo que cambies por mí, no me voy por tu actitud; me voy por MI actitud, porque no puedo controlar mis emociones y no quiero lastimarlos… Así que si eso es todo me despido, fue un gusto haberte conocido dijo la gótica extendiendo su mano aunque en ese momento deseaba no tener que ser tan fría con el, necesitaba abrazarlo como lo había hecho aquella vez pero teniendo en cuenta que esta sería la ultima vez que lo sentiría entre sus brazos sabia que le resultaría imposible soltarlo, dejarlo ir.

Chico Bestia observo la mano extendida de la joven y no solo su voz si no que su semblante cambió por completo, miraba a la chica de una manera diferente, tan diferente que Raven no pudo sostener mirada y desvío los ojos al suelo.

-No puedes irte porque aún no te he abrazado lo suficiente Raven. Se escuchó algo quebrarse en la habitación, el se acercó aún más a ella y tomo una de sus manos. -Aun no te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí, una luz del pasillo estallo y ella solo parecía estar en un estado de shock, el dio un paso mas y le quito la capucha que impedía que la viera con claridad.

-Nunca te dije lo hermosa que eres, las manos de la hechicera temblaban de una manera exagerada y nuevamente varios objetos se cubrieron de una energía oscura.

Ahora el chico que estaba a centímetros de distancia poso una mano en el rostro de ella impulsándola a levantar la mirada –Aun no te dije que te amo y que no soportaría perder a la única persona que es verdaderamente importante en mi vida… y si eso no es suficiente para que te quedes… Entonces me doy por vencido porque aunque se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi es todo lo que puedo entregarte Rachel y finalmente se acercó y con delicadeza como si de algo frágil se tratara la beso, fue un beso corto pero intenso, que demostraba que todo lo que había dicho no eran solo palabras.

Ella no reacciono si no hasta que el terminó el beso, su cuerpo se había paralizado y sentía como si una corriente eléctrica viajaba desde su abdomen a su cuerpo entero; nunca había sentido nada parecido, era increíble, pero a pesar de que todo su cuerpo disfrutaba del momento algo en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal y que debía irse en ese momento.

-Chico Bestia, no se si esto sea lo correcto pero yo..

-Ya se, se que no me quieres de esa manera.

-No, espera…

-Se que no te gusto y quizás…

-Chico Best…

-y quizás ni siquiera te agrado pero

-GAR YO TE AMO! Grito la bruja para luego cubrirse la boca como en un intento de remediar lo que acababa de decir.

-Raven por favor dime que esto no es una broma en venganza por lo que acabo de hacer dijo el joven verde en tono de suplica mientras un brillo especial asomaba de sus ojos; no lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para se cierto, la chica más fría del mundo le dijo que lo amaba.

-Yo.. no, emmm tu … oh diablos! Tu también eres importante pero sin importar si quiero ó no, no puedo hacer esto.

-De que hablas?

-No puedo estar contigo, debo irme…

-Se sincera Raven, no puedes ó no quieres?

-Yo.. Yo quiero pero…

-Esta bien eso es todo lo que quería escuchar dijo el chico antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase. -Ahora dime, es por esto que quieres irte? La chica solo asintió la cabeza avergonzada.

-Raven, yo jamás te lastimaría, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Se que no me harás daño pero no puedes confiar en mi, como se supone que controlaré mis emociones? no se que pasará con mis poderes y no quiero correr el riesgo de lastimarte.

-No vas a lastimarme, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Como puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera yo entiendo mis poderes

-Hace meses que tienes problemas con tus poderes pero acabo de besarte y nada me ocurrió, creo que esto es como cuando tratabas de ocultar tu miedo. Siempre dices que meditas para esconder tus emociones y moderar tus poderes y funciona ecepto cuando tienes una emoción muy fuerte, como aquella vez que sentiste miedo que fue necesario que hicieras lo contrario, que lo demuestres para controlarlos… así que Raven si aunque sea una minima parte de ti considera que tengo razón, por favor, te suplico que la escuches y me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que no me equivoco.

Quizás el tenia razón, quizás está era la manera de controlar sus poderes pero si se quedaba, que se supone que haría? Se comportaría como Star? Se sentía perdida, ella sabía muchas cosas, pero no sabia como ser la novia de alguien, eso no estaba escrito en ninguno de sus libros.

-Raven, por favor dime que piensas suplicó el chico al cabo de unos minutos en que su compañera parecía estar en un debate interno.

-Gar.. no se como hacerlo.

-Hacer que? Pregunto Chico Bestia confundido por la respuesta.

-Esto. Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No te entiendo Raven dijo el nervioso.

-Estar contigo, estar… juntos murmuro ella sonrojada.

Era lo que el pensaba, ella le daría una oportunidad? El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea, no lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno para se cierto –Te quedaras? te quedaras conmigo? Pregunto mientras abrazaba a la chica –Serás mi novia?

-Si pero.. yo no, yo no se como

-No sabes como ser mi novia? Dijo el chico luego de procesar el comentario que la chica no se animaba a decir

-Si. No se que es lo que debo… Porque me miras así?

-Porque te ves muy tierna cuando no sabes algo… comento mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. -Rae, solo debes hacer lo que sientes ganas de hacer, no es que exista un manual para ser la novia de alguien por que de ser así probablemente ya lo hubieras leído bromeo el chico verde para lo que ella solo respondió rodando los ojos.

-Lo se, pero me refiero a que yo no soy demostrativa y no creo que pueda actuar como cualquier otra chica normal lo haría con su novio.

-Raven, yo te amo y me siento el tipo más afortunado del mundo con solo saber que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Ella no respondió nada tan solo sonrío ante la idea de que era su turno de besarlo por lo que se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de el mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El por su parte deslizó sus manos por la cintura de su novia y así se quedaron por un largo rato, demostrándose que su amor no era solo palabras, dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentían, sintiéndose verdaderamente felices; de no haber sido por la necesidad de respirar sus labios no se hubiera separado.

-Ves? eres una novia profesional bromeo el chico luego de unos minutos en que ambos estaban abrazados en silencio.

-Si, pero puedo dejar de serlo si continuas arruinando un momento así con tus chistes dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sabias que amo tu mal humor?

-Y yo tus chistes dijo la chica sonrojada. Luego se volvieron a besar.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus Reviews!**


End file.
